Two Words
by NikkiandDakota
Summary: Two Words no boy wants to hear in his life. I'm Preganet. Just a one-night-stand can change both their lives...forever.
1. Breakaway

Two Words. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Two Words no boy wants to hear in his life. The first is I'm, While the second is Preganet. So what would Kurt do when he hears those two? R&R Please!

A/N: Do you remember in Laryngitus, Where Kurt and Brittany made out? Well here is a wicked little story of what happened that summer. Some lines are very bad grammer, that's how I made them speak, I'm not using bad spelling or grammer, it's the story! This one might be short, but the next will be longer. And I also need to know how many chapter this should be. reviews are appreciated. Rated T for language, and teen pregancey.

Songs: Breakaway- Kelly Clarkson

Breakaway

_

Kurt woke up on the first day of senior year. He was sleepy and had a monster migrain. He slumped upstairs, making himself some special whole grain waffles. He almost feel asleep standing up. He also had somewhat of a hangover. He had gotten a bit drunk at the party last night. He also remember Brittany's 4th of July party. He had a few drinks there too. Jeez, What he becoming a drugie? Kurt ate in silence as his father awoke. Kurt went to the bathroom, did his hair, and got dressed. Then he left for school.

When he arrived, School was packed, but a few new students. He started walking when he saw Brittany looking upset at her car. Kurt breathed slowly. He knew when he got drunk at the last day of summer party, they had slept together in her room. He tried ignoring her and surprisingly, it worked. The rest of his day went normal. He sat with Artie, Tina, and Mercedes at lunch. Rachel sat with Finn, they were all loved up which made Kurt wanna barf. Now back to reality. Kurt was walking to his car, but then his phone buzzed. He forgot Brittany had his cell phone number. Surely, it was a text. From Brittany. He clicked open slowly.  
"Hi Kurt. I kind of really need to talk to you. Two pink lines mean I'm preganet right?"  
Oh. My. God. Brittany was preganet. His head felt light as air. Then, he had a migrain.

He texted Brittany to meet him and his house to talk things over. Kurt drove home and a song came on, it was Breakaway. Then, Kurt started to worry. Would Brittany get an abortion? Would life be okay? No, life could never be the same now. He slowly pulled into his drieway and went inside. His father wasn't home. Carole and Finn moved out and things had been awkward between the two families. Kurt phone started to buzz again.  
"Okay. Be there at 4." Brittany had texted. Brittany had also gotten smarter over the summer, but not by much. Still pretty much a dumb blonde. "O.K. bring a preg. test." He texted back, unable to say more. He felt a lump in his throat. He went inside and drank some milk to make the lump go away. He looked at the clock. it read: 3:36 P.M. Kurt sighed in relief. 24 minutes until Brittany came.

When Brittany came, silence was among them. She went in the bathroom and took the test which was positive again. Kurt sighed and rubbed his temples softly, trying to process it. Brittany started to cry, Kurt stopped at looked at her. He'd never seen Brittany cry before Then, he did something peculiar. He hugged her. And enjoyed it. Then, he too, started to cry. He was hoping- no_ praying_, that his father wouldn't see. About 200 tissues later, Brittany was done. Kurt hadn't really cried. He was teary eyed though.  
"K-Kurt?" Brittany had started to stutter and mumble.  
"Yes?" He said.  
"I-I'm, I'm so, so sorry." The blonde whispered, in his arms.  
Kurt sighed, "Dear, It's my fault too."  
"Mostly mine." She sobbed.  
Kurt pulled away a little. "We are equally responsible."  
Brittany wiped her tears. "Okay."  
Kurt hugged the cheerleader. And read the time. Shit. It was 5:47 P.M. His dad would be home in 13 minutes. Kurt also had to make dinner.  
"Britt, I have to make dinner. If you wanna stay, dry up those tears." Kurt said, trying to make a joke.  
Brittany stared. "How?"  
"Um. Don't cry. I guess." Kurt said.  
Brittany nodded.  
Kurt led her downstairs, and turned on his TV.

Kurt stirred, he loved making Taco Salad. He had found a new low calorie version. He checked the time, which read 6:11 P.M. It was unlike his father to be late, so he dialed his number. _Ring. Ring. Ring. _  
"Hey. Kurt." His father said.  
"Dad. Dinner's done. Where are you?" Kurt asked, shocked.  
"Sorry, held up at work. Be home in a jiffy." Burt said, and hung up.  
Kurt started to chuckle. Jiffy. Simply hilarious.  
Brittany came upstairs. "Can I eat dinner here? My mom isn't home." She said frowning and looking down.  
"Of course." Kurt whispered in her ear.  
Brittany smiled brightly. "I..love.." She stopped herself. "Pretty Little Liars...It's a great show." She turned a bit red.  
Kurt's smile faded. They were so close. Brittany wanted to kiss him. They stared at each other's lips. Forgetting everything.

"Kurt?" A voice said, pulling Kurt from his transe. it was Burt, Kurt's father.  
"Yeah?" Kurt answered.  
"Dinner smells good." Burt said.  
Brittany's stomach started to mumble and jerk. She ran to the bathroom.  
Kurt stared. Shocked.

"Uh, Kurt. Care to explain that?" Burt said.


	2. Descisions with my Romeo

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

By: Nikki :P

A/N: Hey people reading this. I really would like you to Read and Review this a.k.a. R&R. I'm working really hard on this and need your opinion. I actually changed the date of Brittany's party. She actually had two okay? She slept with Kurt twice though. She gets him drunk. Pretty funny. xD ~N

Episode Two: Descisions with My Romeo.

Kurt looked around nervously. "Bad...Lunch. Today. It was really gross." He mumbled.  
"Oh. Okay." Burt mumbled, sitting down and chowing down.  
Kurt rolled his eyes, and went to check if Brittany would be okay. He walked in the bathroom, and she was sitting in the corner hugging her knees. She was sobbing.  
"Hey." Kurt mumbled.  
Brittany sadly looked up. She frowned. "Hi."  
"Are...Are you okay?" Kurt asked.  
Brittany nodded. "Kurt..Remember when we slept together at my party in...like August?"  
"Yes. That reminds me, how far along are you?"  
"Four Weeks." She mumbled.  
"So...I heard a song on the radio today, and it rmeinded me of you." Kurt said, slowly sitting next to Brittany.  
Brittany nodded.

_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray  
_

He smiled and paused. "Brittany. I really like you, but I don't think I'm _attracted_ to you."  
Brittany's smile faded. "I know. I um- should go." She mumbled.  
Then, she got up and left. Nothing. Kurt felt horrible.  
Brittany walked to her car.

The song lingered in both their heads. Kurt started sobbing in the bathroom, his head between his legs. Brittany had pulled away from Kurt's house and was down the street. She pulled over and was crying.

_Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
__So I'd pray  
I could break away  
_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky.  
Make a wish, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love.  
I'll take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away..._

Kurt sniffled. He fixed himself and walked out. His father barely noticed.  
"Hey, that cheerleadeer- Brittany- She left." Burt said.  
Kurt nodded.  
"Are you alright, Kurt? Is something wrong?" Burt finally asked.  
Kurt shook his head. "No, She reminds me of mom a little." He lied.  
Burt took a bite and looked suspicious.  
Kurt half smiled, and ignored that. Then, he walked out and went to his room. His phone buzzed. A text. From Brittany.  
"I know your like gay but I never said what I wanted to before. I...love...you." The text spelled out, and was from Brittany.  
Kurt stared, surprised. He texted back. "I wish we could be like Romeo and Juliet but...I don't think it works that way."  
Brittany texted back immediatley. ":]."  
Kurt smiled at the text. He looked at the clock which read 7:00 P.M. He yawned. He couldn't believe it- but he wasn't hungry. He haden't eaten for 8 hours.  
"Oh Well." He mumbled, walking to the shower.

15 minutes later, Kurt came out. He got dressed for bed, and checked his phone. Brittany had sent a simple: "You ther?" Kurt replied, "Yeah I'm really tired, Talk to you tomorrow, alright?"  
She replied 5 minutes later: "Oh, Ok."  
Kurt turned his phone off then. He quickly fell asleep. The next day he woke up, his eyes felt puffy. He quickly got ready for school, then got in his car. Then, he turned his phone on and texted Brittany.  
"Hey Britt. See you at school." He clicked send started to drive.

Brittany arrived at school and sat on the front of her car. Santana walked up.  
"Britt, What's up with you? You have been like ignoring me all the time." Santana said.  
Brittany shook her head. "I'll tell you later."  
Santana sent a roll across her eyeballs. "Fine. So what's up?"  
"Oh nothing. Just waiting for Kurt." Brittany said.  
Santana put her hands on her hips. "Let him go, he's gay."  
"He slept with me, San. I'm preganet." Brittany said.

Brittany silently walked to her locker and bowed over it. Where the hell was Kurt? She turned to see Rachel Berry putting up a poster saying: "SCHOOL DANCE THIS FRIDAY!"  
Today was Wednesday. Two days. Maybe she could have a dance with Kurt. Just then, Kurt strut down the hall, not bothering to look at Brittany. Her heart shattered. If that's even possible. She got her books, and walked to class. Mike Chang came up behind her and touched her butt awkwardly. Then he wrapped his arm around her waist, grinning.  
"What?" Brittany asked, a bit pissed.  
"You look hot today." He answered.  
Brittany rolled her eyes and sat down next to Quinn.  
"Hey." Brittany said.  
"Oh Um, Hi." Quinn was shocked Brittany even looked at her.  
Brittany looked down. "I need your help."  
Quinn stared at her, wondering. Then, she understood.

Brittany walked to Kurt's car, as the third bell rang. Kurt was standing on the outside, putting his stuff in his car. The buses started to leave.  
"Kurt," Brittany whispered, coming close to his car.  
"Um, Hello." Kurt mumbled.  
"Why were avoiding me today?" She asked.  
"I, Um, Wasn't ignoring you." He clearified.  
"Can we go in your car? I need to talk to you." She whispered, biting her lip. She was sure she was drawing blood.  
"Oh, Ok." He said, helping her in.  
Brittany sat, then Kurt next to her. He closed the door. Rain started to fall.  
"I don't want abortion." She whispered.  
Kurt's heart sank. "B-But," He stuttered.  
"We can use abortion or keep it. Quinn regrets giving it up. I mean, it wouldn't be so bad. College online, And the baby wouldn't be born until like, June anyway." She explained.  
"Well, it your descision." Kurt replied.  
"No It's my descision with my Romeo." Brittany said, blushing.  
Kurt mouth fell open. "Romeo?"  
"Romeo..a-and Juliet." She said.  
She closed Kurt's mouth and kissed him passionatley.  
Kurt's eyes were open, shocked. While, Brittany's were closed.  
He tried to think _I'm gay, I'm gay._ But his body was attracted. He couldn't like a_girl, _He wanted to be a _girl, _not _like_ one.  
Brittany pulled away slowly. "Thoughts?"  
"I-Um-You half to go." He said.  
Brittany frowned. She got out, the rain hit her. _Hard. _She started crying, and ran to her car.

Kurt lie wake on his bed. The darkness around him, he checked the clock silently. 11:22P.M. He texted Brittany.  
"Brittany...My feelings are unclear. I can't seem to find them. I wanna love you. But...I don't feel like I can. Kurt" He clicked send and inhaled shakily.  
"You don't need to. I'll tell people I'm not preganet and I can- get an abortion. A baby would ruin you." She had sent.  
Kurt was shocked. He started typing immediatley.  
"No! I think we should have this baby together." He clicked send and waited for a response.  
"Well. Okay, but this should've been talking through in person. Talk to you tomorrow. Bye." He slowly read.

_

It was the next day, Brittany and Kurt were going to tell Mercedes.  
"Mercedes?" He slowly asked.  
Brittany quietly scoffed.  
"Yeah?" She asked, looking at them oddly.  
"We need to talk to you later." Brittany added, as walked in.  
Kurt sat down quickly next to Brittany and Mercedes.

"Who wants to present first?"  
_Damn_, Kurt thought. _I forgot, What can I sing?_  
Brittany quietly raised her hand.  
"Okay." said.  
"Kurt and I did a duet." Brittany said. Then she whispered, "Breakaway, Kelly Clarkson?"  
Kurt nodded, going in front.  
Brittany went across the piano and began singing.  
_Da, Da, Da, Dan, Da, Da, Da, Dan, Da, Da._

_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray  
_

She sang beautifully. Kurt had never noticed it. It was his turn.

_Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I'd pray  
I could break away  
_  
Now, they would sing together.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky.  
Make a wish, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love.  
I'll take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away  
_  
Brittany started to sing alone again.

_Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jetplane  
Far away  
And break away_

Then they sang together again.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky.  
Make a wish, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love.  
I'll take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away_

Now Kurt's time again.

_Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging with revolving doors  
Maybe I donâ€™t know where theyâ€™ll take me  
Gotta keep movin on movin on  
Fly away  
Break away  
_

Then, They sang together. It felt like it was destiny.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
Take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away  
Breakaway  
Break away_

Applause rang out. Kurt then whispered to Brittany. "This. is. our. song."  
Brittany smiled. "Of course."

**_Thanks all. That was the second chapter. I hate writing long, but now I have to. I hate reading short stories, and I don't want mine to be! Thanks! Reviews are aprreciated!_**

**_~Nikki!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Me Owns Nothing. :D

Author's Note: Hi people who reading this! It means a lot actually. I have figured out how to end this story! :D And I think it should have like 6-8 chapters. I would love to have requests!  
-Nikki :3

Beta-ed by: Jamie (RoseHale92)

Chapter 3

Brittany slowly walked to Cheerio's practice. She was avoiding most people today. She was feeling exceptionally fat, plus homecoming was coming up. Brittany and Santana were nominated. She figured Santana would win, but she still had a chance. As long as people voted for her. Once people found out about her pregnancy, her rep would go down the toilet. It had been three weeks since she sang with Kurt. The only people who knew were Mercedes, Santana, and Kurt.

She arrived.

"Hello my Cheerios!" Coach Sylvester greeted. "I am picking a new head Cheerio. How 'bout you, Blondie?" She pointed at Brittany.

"O-okay," Brittany smiled.

"If you fail horribly, I'm picking a new head Cheerio, got that?" Coach threatened.

"Yes Coach."

"Good. Now let's get started. From the top!"

Kurt sat in the Choir room alone. Mercedes and him were going to talk about some adoption families. He sighed, looking through the newspaper.

"Hi– Kurt?" Mr. Schue greeted. "Glee was canceled today."  
"O-oh I know," he whispered.

"Oh. All right?" Mr. Schue sounded confused. "So what's in the newspaper?"

Kurt quickly crumbled it. "Oh– nothing."

"Well, I have some papers to grade. Bye, Kurt," he said.

"See you, Mr. Schue." Kurt responded.

Brittany was showering after Cheerios practice. When she was finished, she noticed a bump on her stomach. She gasped at the sight.

"Oh. My. God," she whispered. Then it started to kick. She checked around. She was alone in the Locker Room. She slowly changed and sighed. She had to tell her mother. And she had to tell her today.

Brittany walked to her 2010 red Ferrari. Her mother and father had gotten it for her over the summer. She climbed inside, and called Kurt.

_Ring. Ring. _

**Hello?**

"Hi Kurt," she said.

"Hey Britt," he responded.

"Well, I am going to tell my parents today," she whispered.

"Oh," he said.

"I am getting fat. I have to." She said, and hung up.

Kurt was making dinner when someone knocked on the door. He walked over and opened it.

"They kicked me out," Brittany sobbed.

"Oh, dear," was all Kurt could manage.

Brittany clung to him and hugged him.

"We have to tell your dad, Kurt," Brittany mumbled into him. "We have to."

"Fine. When he gets home,"He whispered, then pulled her inside.

Kurt managed not to cry, and still finish his dinner. He made stuffed shells: low carb version.

Burt walked in and saw Brittany slumped over, hair down, in a sweatshirt and shorts.

"Oh, hi Mr. Hummel," she said, straightening up her posture.

"Hello...Brittany," he managed.

She smiled a bit. Then, he walked into with Kurt.

"A guest?" Burt asked.

"Yes. A permanent one," Kurt whispered.

"Excuse me?" Burt asked.

"Dad, I'm really sorry," Kurt started. "She's– We– Brittany...is pregnant."

"But, I thought you were gay?"

"Yeah. Beer can do wonders," Kurt admitted.

"Well, I'm guessing Brittany's parents kicked her out."

"You've guessed correct." Kurt said.

_Well that's all. I've decided that I can make more chapters if they are smaller, so they won't be as long anymore. Review please! I need lots of reviews to continue this! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**Author's Note**: I just wanna say thank you to Jamie, who has been updating my stories for me. Give her credit too! Like I said I know how to end this story. And I think it'll be summed up in, like, 10 chapters. Please don't be very much critical when Brittany is thinking how many weeks pregnant she is, I just made that up, sorry. 12 weeks= 3 months.

**Note: this chapter contains rape. No details, but rape. Please don't read if this offends you in any way.**

**Beta-ed by: **_Jamie a.k.a. RoseHale92_

**_Two Words._**

Brittany sat on the couch downstairs next to Kurt. Brittany was sniffling.

"Brittany?"

"Yes Kurt?"

"I am so sorry that I did this to you," Kurt admitted honestly.

"Kurt..." Brittany started.

"No, I know we are equally involved but," Kurt tried to say, "I feel like it's more my fault than yours." 

"Well," Brittany said, "I don't."

Kurt leaned over and kissed her lips softly. Brittany leaned over on top of him and kissed back. Kurt opened his eyes and saw Brittany's eyes were closed. He wasn't using her, but he felt like he was falling for her a bit. Brittany put her arms around his neck. But their make-out session was interrupted with a cellphone vibration.

Kurt answered.

"Hello?"

_Hey, you __sexy__ beast._

"What? Who is this?" Kurt demanded.

_Your lover. _

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Noah Puckerman?" Then, the person on the other line hung up. "Whoever that was hung up," he confided. Brittany nodded.

"It's getting kinda late. Can I use your shower?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, it's over there," Kurt responded, pointing to the bathroom door.

Brittany got up and went into the shower. The hot water beating on her skin soothed her. She finished 15 minutes later, when she noticed she left her bag in Kurt's bedroom.

She walked out in a towel and quickly got her bag. She strutted back to the bathroom, and changed. She then brushed her long blonde hair, pulling it up into a ponytail. She then walked over and sat next to Kurt, whom was now sitting on the couch.

"Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"I think we should talk about the adoption," Brittany whispered sadly.

"Oh. Alright."

"Well, I found a couple," Brittany started. "They are twenty-eight, the wife can't get pregnant.

"Okay," Kurt said. "Maybe we can call them."

Brittany nodded sheepishly.

_

Brittany woke up Saturday morning, and looked in the mirror. She quickly did the math.

She had a party in her party in August, and it was now October. She was 12 weeks pregnant.

Well... she _thought._ Brittany wasn't quite sure when she had gotten pregnant. She thought August, because after her first party, she wasn't pregnant. Then, her second, _bingo_, she was. Her bump had grown. She stared in the mirror. She was way too thin everywhere else but her stomach. She changed and pulled her hair up. Her baby bump was hidden way too well in her Cheerio's uniform. Kurt came out of the bathroom, wearing tight, tight, _tight_ skinny jeans. They were white and gorgeous.

"Uh-Uhm- Bla-Hum-Da," Brittany mumbled, staring at his butt.

"What?" Kurt asked, completely confused at Brittany's made-up words.

Brittany looked up. "Oh... _nothing_, but look," she said, and pulled her shirt up.

"Wow," Kurt whispered.

30 minutes later, (after Brittany had some toast), they left.

In the same car, nobody bothered to ask why they carpooled. Brittany walked in with Santana.

"Britt, We have Cheerio's practice after school," Santana told her.

"Okay," Brittany said.

"You should tell Coach Sylvester. Maybe she'd understand," Santana mumbled.

"Maybe, I'll think about it. Bye." With that, Brittany walked away.

_**WARNING. **_

_**RAPE IS IN THE REAMIN OF THE STORY. AGAIN, PLEASE DO NOT READ IF IT AFFENDS YOU.**_

Kurt walked to his locker, he opened it.

"_Damn_, Kurt, you look _fine_ today!"

"What are you _talking_ about Noah?" Kurt asked angrily.

The boy with the Mohawk laughed. "Kurt, ever since the first day of senior year started, I've been sorting out my feelings. And now, I think I _love_ you."

"Noah Puckerman, you better not be playing with my heart. It's fragile," Kurt whispered dramatically.

Puck raised an eyebrow, "You are _so_ freaking hot."

"Thank you?"

Puck put his arms around Kurt's waist and felt his butt. Kurt's let a soft moan escape, then he blushed in embarrassment.

"Noah!" He managed to escape, then the bell rang. Puck grabbed Kurt and pulled him into a supply closet. He pushed him down, and ripped his jeans off.

"Noah!" Kurt cried. Puck sighed, and became to make out with him.

Kurt Hummel was raped.

_

The second bell rang, and Brittany called Kurt as she left first period. She sighed, and walked past the supply closet. She heard Kurt's ring tone, she was still calling him. In curiosity, she opened the door.

"Kurt?" Brittany cried.

Kurt was passed out, naked on a blanket.

Alone.

And bloody.

Brittany bit her lip, and held back tears. She looked at Kurt, and walked in. She closed the door. She managed to hear Kurt's breathing, feeling his pulse. She covered him with a blanket and dialed 9-1-1.

_911, What's your emergency?_

"M-My F-F-Friend. I-I found him naked, alone, and bloody in our school s-s-sup-p-ply c-c-closet," Brittany stuttered.

_We'll be right there, Where are you, hun?_

"W-W-William M-M-McKinley High School," Brittany sniffled, shaking from the sobs that were trying to escape.

_Okay, dear. I'm sending help immediately. I will call your school and inform them._

"O-Okay," Brittany said.

The paramedics arrived within 10 minutes. Brittany and Kurt didn't have to go to class, and Kurt seemed fine. He had a lot of bruises, and cuts, but otherwise, no permanent injuries.

Brittany drove Kurt home, instead of him driving. He had been so distant since she found him.

Brittany knew how to make him feel better. She was one of the few he trusted.

She walked him in, leading him to their room downstairs, and got her iPod.

She went through the music and picked the song. She put it on. She took his hand and began to slow dance with him. Brittany put her head on Kurt's shoulder. He sniffled a bit, and listened to Brittany's song selection.

_Is this the whole picture?  
Or is it just the start?  
Is this the way you love me?  
You're capturing my heart_

I used to try and walk alone  
But I've begun to grow  
And when you tell me just to rest  
I'm finally letting go  
I let go  
_  
And I'm here  
To stay  
Nothing can separate us_

And I know  
I'm okay  
You cradle me gently  
wrapped in your arms

I'm home

I'm seeing so much clearer  
Looking through your eyes  
I can never find a safer place  
Even if I tried

All the times I've needed you  
You've never left my side  
I'm clinging to your every word  
Don't ever let me go...  
Don't let me go

And I'm here  
To stay  
Nothing can separate us

And I know  
I'm okay  
You cradle me gently  
wrapped in your arms

I'm home  
I'm home

I'm wrapped in your arms

And I'm here  
To stay  
Nothing can separate us

And I know  
I'm okay  
You cradle me gently  
wrapped in your arms...

_I'm Home..._

_I'm Home..._

Brittany smiled at him, and came apart.

Brittany walked away, and went into the bathroom. Kurt sat down and began to cry. Brittany turned on the water, and let the hot water beat against her skin.

She came out and got her towel. She slipped on water and fell, and in the process, hit her head on the toilet seat.

Brittany was unconscious.

**_And that is all. I have no idea when the next chapter will be up. So sorry, hope this was a good update. PLEASE Review! I really want suggestions. If your reading this review, anonymous or not! IT INSPIRES ME! ~Nikki_**  
_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee.

**Author's Note**: Hello All. I was at Barnes & Nobles the other day and I found A GLEE BOOK! It was so awesome. It kind of didn't make sense in some ways. But you should definitely read it. I really want you to know how important it is that you review. I really want 20 reviews. This is my most reviewed story and I want people to read it. Thank you. Only 10 people reviewed, and I'd enjoy everyone sharing their opinion. Don't be lazy. I live to write for you! If you have seen Pretty Little Liars, Brittany has the same thing Emily got at homecoming. Oh and- I added a request for fluff! And something else... Also, this will be my last update for like, 6 days, sorry. So it'll be a bit short! Sorry!

Episode 5. **_Two Words._**

_

Kurt had found Brittany in the bathroom a half an hour later. She was bleeding, and unconscious.

He dialed 9-1-1. She had split her head open. It was very minor though. Lucky, they got there just in time. The baby was fine. Brittany was able to come home the day after, but she had a bandage. A big one.

The next day, Brittany was dressing herself, and doing her hair. She pulled it into a ponytail. The bandage was shown.

Today, she was going to tell Coach Sylvester.

She had no choice. She was three months pregnant. Kurt decided to also tell Glee Club today. And Brittany had told him something important. Plus, Kurt was still nervous about seeing Puck today. Brittany was the only one whom knew about his rape. He trusted her with his life now. He got into his car and waited for Brittany. She came out five minutes later, her ponytail bouncing. She sat next to him.

She smiled nervously.

"I scheduled an ultrasound for us," Brittany whispered.

"When?" Kurt asked.

"After school, plus I have to tell Coach Sylvester about my pregnancy today," she announced.

"Oh," Kurt said.

Brittany nodded.

_

Brittany walked into school nervously, she spotted Mike at his locker. They had previously dated before Brittany had gotten pregnant. She sighed, in sadness. He noticed her beauty, and started to walk up to her to see why she had a huge bandage on her forehead.

She slowly walked to her own locker and opened it. She put her books in it, and got her books for her first class. Kurt walked up to Brittany quicker than Mike, so Mike walked away from Brittany. Mike had always had a secret love for her. Suddenly, JewFro walked up to Brittany with a recorder.

"I have 3 sources confirming your carrying Kurt's litter," JewFro screamed.

"What the hell?" Kurt gasped.

"W-What?" Brittany mumbled.

"Shut the hell up Kurt, you're not Brittany," JewFro demanded. "Answer the damn question."

Brittany bit her lip. "I don't have to answer _anything_."

Mike saw Brittany push back tears and walked up. He grabbed JewFro and pinned him against a locker. "Leave. Her. Alone!" Mike demanded.

JewFro grinned evilly, "I'll take that as a _yes_."

Brittany sniffled and looked down. Mike hugged her. "It'll be fine."

_

Puck walked up to Kurt after second period. Kurt gasped in fear. "N-Noah. P-Please. D-Don't hurt me."

"What the hell are you talking about Hummel?" Puck asked.

"Y-You raped me Friday."

"W-What? No I didn't. I didn't even know you knew I liked you," Puck admitted.

"What? Did you get drunk or something?"

"Okay. Fine, I got drunk because Azimo dared me. I have no idea who else I screwed," Puck said.

"Oh, well prove your love to me."

Puck pulled Kurt in for a long, sweet kiss. His heart leapt when he felt Puck's warm tongue dance around his.

_He tastes like mint gum! _Kurt thought.

_Damn, Hummel. You taste like strawberries, _Puck thought to himself.

Kurt pulled away. "Okay. I believe you."

But neither had realized.

Someone had seen.

_Brittany_ had seen.

Brittany was after school with Kurt at their Ultrasound.

"Okay, lift up your shirt," the lady said.

Brittany nodded. "Please, don't let it touch my uniform."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "So much for talking to Miss Sylvester today."

"I got caught up, o_kay_?" Brittany hissed angrily.

_Hormones_, Kurt thought.

He nodded, and bit his lip. He couldn't help but think of Noah. He had always felt a special feeling for him, his muscular body, his _abs._

Suddenly, a figure appeared on the screen. It looked adorable, yet odd.

"Congrats! It's a girl," the lady announced happily.

"A girl?" Kurt whispered.

"Yes."

After the ultrasound, they were talking in Kurt's car.

"Brit?"

"Yes?"

"Can we name her?"

"I-I, I don't know. If it's adoption, I'm not su-"

"Bella."

"What?" Brittany asked.

"It means beautiful in Italian."

"Oh. Um, alright."

Then, silence.

Awkward silence.

"Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"I saw you and Puckerman kissing in the hall."

Kurt's face became bright red. They pulled into his driveway.

"Brit-"

Then, her door was slammed.

_That bastard. Kissing Kurt_, Brittany thought. She ran downstairs, and went into the bathroom. She started to cry and saw the razor. She grabbed it without thinking and cut herself. She sniffled for about five minutes and rubbed her stomach softly, singing to it.

_And I'm here...to stay. Nothing can separate us. And I know, I'm okay. You cradle me gently, Wrapped in your arms._

Kurt sighed. His phone buzzed. It was a text from Noah.

**_hey babe._**

**_Noah. I'm not in the mood._**

**_Can i make u in da mood? ur 2 hot 2 b sad_**

**_Brittany saw us kissing._**

**_so? she's a slutty bitch that has a hot body_**

**_NOAH PUCKERMAN._**

**_wat?_**

**_I love Brittany._**

No response.

**_oh_**

**_I just... I love you too, Noah. I always have, but Brittany is pregnant._**

**_WHAT?_**

**That is all, everyone. I know it's like WAY short, but I needed a quick little update before I leave for like 6 days! SORRY! **

**_( good job, Nik! This chapter, my favorite, despite its length. Love this story! - Jamie :] )_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee. (Damn.) :(

A**uthor's note**: YAAY!:) 14 reviews. That's the most reviews I've gotten. But listen: do _not_ be lazy. Review, please? It inspires meeee!

_Two Words~ Chapter 6_

**_Kurt sat on the bright green grass with a blonde beauty. Her hair blew in the breeze making it shimmer. She leaned over and softly kissed Kurt's forehead. Then, she pointed to the sky and whispered, "The sky looks like a painting." Kurt nodded softly. As the blonde took his hand, she lead him to a nearby pond. Kurt looked at the clear pond and saw his reflection. He was a 4 year old boy. The blonde then, took him to the car. She drove to their house and Kurt fell asleep. She softly grasped him and carried him into their home. She laid him in bed, and whispered "I love you." She walked away and Kurt awoke. He peeked out his window and saw a note on his refrigerator Kurt's mother had taught him to read a few months ago.. It read:_**

**Dear Kurt,**

**I am so sorry for leaving so early. But, I realized we were out of milk and eggs, I thought we could make cake! Your father is in the garage, I love you. See you soon!**

**Love, Mommy**

**_But she wouldn't see him soon.._**

**_She wouldn't see him ever again..._**

**_That day Kurt's mother was hit by a drunk driver..._**

Kurt stopped thinking of his flashback. He was sitting in the lightly greened grass in the graveyard. Seven feet underground lay his dead mother whom had loved him 12 years ago. He sighed, and began to talk.

"H-Hi Mom. Kurt here. I know I haven't visited in a bit but I still love you tons," he started. "Well, I need faith. I love Brittany and Noah, but," Then a horrible thing happened. A truck sped into the graveyard, running over graves, the truck had a 24 pack of beers in the back as far as Kurt could see, and most of them were empty. The truck stopped right in front of Kurt. He heard a voice bellow out,

"MOVE."

"No," Kurt bravely responded.

"Move before I make you move by running that asshole face over," a fat woman in the back said.

Kurt sniffled, "I-I can't this is my mother's grave. I am loyal to her."

"YOUR CHOICE," The voice bellowed again, and ran over Kurt. He went blank.

Brittany sat at her desk drawing. She felt her child kicking all day so she decided to take her mind off of it. She had been feeling depressed lately, but she couldn't tell anyone. Five minutes later Brittany's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Brittany answered, annoyance in her voice. Her stomach ached horribly.

_Brittany, we need you at the hospital stat. Kurt was run over and is in surgery,_

"Alright, Mr. Hummel!" she obeyed. Oh no. Kurt, the baby's father, was in the hospital. Possibly dead. She couldn't be a single mom. All she had to do was pray and have faith. She walked to her car and sped to the hospital.

Brittany walked in, and approached the nurse at the desk.

"Kurt Hummel, please."

The lady had a really annoying, nasally voice, she was talking and only one part got to her, "Fifth floor. Room 8B." Brittany nodded and walked to the elevator. When she walked into the room, she saw Puck. "Puck? Why th-" Brittany started, and noticed Kurt.

He had bruises all over his face, arms, and legs. He had some minor cuts too, but he was mostly fine. He was unconscious at the moment, but he'd wake up soon. She smiled and sighed in relief. She turned to Puck. "Um, seriously, why are you here?"

Puck rolled his eyes, "Kurt's my boyfriend."

"What?" Brittany demanded. Her face turned red and she slapped him across the face and Kurt started to wake up.

Burt Hummel walked in. "Kurt," he said with ease. Puck grabbed where Brittany had slapped him.

Kurt blinked uneasily about eight times. The nurse walked in, "Oh good, he'll be able to come home by tonight, he has some medications he'll have to take, though." Brittany was glaring at Puck. She breathed out hard and stomped away.

"Why'd Brit just leave all 'Rachel Berry'?" Kurt asked.

_

Kurt walked into Glee Club with Puck the following Monday. Soon , everyone arrived. Brittany had her arms folded with Santana and Quinn right behind her. Like, their Glee Club Auditions. Mr. Schu walked to the front.

"Brittany has offered to sing first, remember, you were trying to sing a song expressing your feelings to someone else," Mr. Schu said.

Kurt watched Brittany smiling. Brittany glared back at him, raising an eyebrow. The song started.

**_Mmm, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah._**

_**I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine,  
I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky,  
I'm solo, I'm riding solo,  
I'm riding solo, I'm ridin solo, sooloooo,**_

Kurt stared in horror. Brittany was singing "I'm Ridin' Solo," to_ him_.

_**Yeah, I'm feeling good tonight, finally doing me and it feels so right, oh,  
Time to do the things I like,  
going to the club everything's alright, oh,**_

No one to answer to,  
no one that's gonna argue, no,  
And since I got the hold off me,  
I'm living life now that I'm free, yeah,

Telling me to get my shit together  
now I got my shit together, yeah,  
Now I made it through the weather  
better days are gonna get better

I'm so sorry that it didn't work out I'm moving on,  
I'm so sorry but it's over now,  
the pain is goooone,

I'm putting on my shades  
to cover up my eyes,  
I'm jumpin' in my ride,  
I'm heading out tonight,  
I'm solo, I'm riding solo,  
I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.  
I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine,  
I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky.  
I'm solo, I'm riding solo,  
I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.

Now I'm feeling how I should,  
never knew single could feel this good, oh,  
Stop playing miss understood,  
back in the game, who knew I would, oh,  
So flex how I spread my wings, loving myself makes me wanna sing, oh,  
Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,

Telling me to get my shit together  
now I got my shit together, yeah,  
Now I made it through the weather  
_**better days are gonna get better**_

I'm so sorry that it didn't work out I'm moving on,  
I'm so sorry but it's over now,  
the pain is goooone,

I'm putting on my shades  
to cover up my eyes,  
I'm jumpin' in my ride,  
I'm heading out tonight,  
I'm solo, I'm riding solo,  
I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.  
I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine,  
I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky.  
I'm solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.  
I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo

yeah it's like S... O... L... O...  
S... O... L... O... S... O... L... O...  
Living my life and got stress no more,

I'm putting on my shades  
to cover up my eyes,  
I'm jumpin' in my ride,  
I'm heading out tonight,  
I'm solo, I'm riding solo,  
I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.  
I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine,  
I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky.  
I'm solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.  
I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo

I'm riding solo, sooloooo,  
I'm riding solo, sooloooo.

Brittany and her new 'pose' walked to the back of the Glee room and sat down. Kurt sighed and raised his hand.

"Mr. Schu, if I may?" Kurt asked.

"Sure."

**That ends a chapter. I got over my mental blockout pretty fast, so tah-dahhh! And I shall wrap this up in a lot of chapters. And the squeal will be up after this ends! -Nikki**


End file.
